1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct laying fixture for a bellows type cable duct. More particularly, it relates to means for laying the bellows type cable duct into a distributing box which is installed for burying communication cables, or power cables in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art A distributing box in which underground cables are disposed, is usually made of concrete. In burying the distributing box in the ground, an insertion hole is provided in the side wall of this box by an electric drill or the like, and a cable duct is inserted into the insertion hole.
When underground water permeates the distributing box, the cables are liable to corrode, and hence, the insertion hole must be completely sealed up. For this purpose, it has heretofore been common practice that, after the insertion and fixation of the cable duct in the insertion hole of the distributing box, the interspaces between the cable duct and the circumference of the insertion hole are coated and filled up with mortar.
This expedient in the prior art has the problem that, since the mortar must be prepared on the job site the duct laying work is very troublesome. Another problem is that the state of finish is prone to disperse depending upon the degree of skill in the duct laying job. Furthermore, the mortar develops crack due to drying and shrinkage thereof, temperature variations, and vibrations from to passing vehicles. Underground water is thus able to invade the distributing box through the cracks. The above problems occur particularly in cable duct of the bellows type.